


"It's dangerous outside, but even more on the inside"

by niniitaah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Character Death, Cheating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Extremely Underage (mention), F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Single Parents, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, but i don't know yet..., just so you know i'm thinking about this, okay no one's dying anymore, very happy ending indeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/pseuds/niniitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a single dad of two beautiful kids and he was not going to become the stereotyped chauvinist who bangs the nanny while his children are asleep. But of course the stoner with blue eyes saw no problem on changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the children will not be harmed or take part on the sex scenes!
> 
> all those tags are related to the older characters. and I've only used West because the 'so many tomato soup' got me good ^.^

 

 

" _Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you goo oohh oohh_ "

\- Mamma mia... -The sound coming out of the kitchen was loud, but Dean could still hear his son singing, completely off-key, but having a damn good time with the baby-sitter. Ann Sophie was like a little ball of joy, a true angel sent by God to save him...

When he met Lisa, she was all about getting married and starting a family, but she took off right after West was born.

Two years later she showed up on his doorstep holding a child and begging him to take her back.

He woke up to an empty bed and a note on the fridge " _Take good care of her_ ".

Charlotte was a cute chubby-cheeked baby with bright red hair and he could see her swinging on her baby fence, obviously enjoying the commotion cooking lunch had become.

He leaned on the door frame and laughed as he noticed the improvised microphones, wooden spoons that made West have chocolate all over his face but the widest smile ever.

Dean also noticed the ingredients and the mess baking apple pie always did to his marble counter, but how could he be mad at this?

She still remembers... She always remembers and makes sure to have at least one dish a day taken from Mary's old cookbook. He felt like crying.

 

* * *

 

 - Dude, why don't you marry her, then?

\- Shut up, Sam! She's sixteen and a friend, JUST a friend. Quit being a douche!

\- Whatever, man...but you still would bang her though, I know you would. Hell, I would too...

\- Bitch!

\- Jerk! So, 9 PM today?

\- Sure, man!

 

Crap. He totally forgot he was meeting Sam today. They would always dine together when Jess had her "girls only" nights once a month, and that means he did not call Ann.

What if she was not available? What if she had plans? It was a Friday night after all and teens _do_ party!

He rushed to her front door and assaulted the doorbell, but it was not the young brunette who answered, it was a rather tall man with dark hair and eyes disturbingly blue; maybe the red surrounding it had enhanced what already seemed to be a beautiful shade. The man looked tired, maybe a bit sad and most definitely high.

\- Caas!!!!! - Ann ran towards the house and dropped her groceries on the floor before throwing her arms around his neck. He held her with a tight grip and started to spin. Dean had no idea why he was feeling so damn jealous...

\- Dean, hi!! This is my... cousin Castiel. He was not supposed to be here before Monday but... Wait! Why are you here? Is everything all right?? West? Charlie? Are they ok??

\- Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy Annie, let the poor man breath!

This Cas-dude had a really nice voice, all of him actually, he was truly something... Dean had choose to marry a girl once, but was not at all against having strong arms around him, holding him motionless while he was the one on his hands and knees...

\- The kids are fine, don't worry! Well I was hoping you could watch them today while I'm out, but I can see you're busy. I can call...

\- No, no, no! You're not calling anyone to take care of _my_ babies! I don't trust those agency girls!! Do you mind if I bring them here? I have some hell of catching up to do. This little fella here took off when I was 10 and got me sick with worry..!

\- I'm sorry, babe.

The way he looked at her...it was caring so much love Dean thought his chest was going to explode.

\- I'll just get them ready and be right back.

\- Take your time, mate. We're not in a hurry anyway...

Dean thought this was a very suspicious thing to say. Cousin she said? Well, maybe he would call the old Dolores and ask her if she had a sister and if this...Cassiel, was it?, indeed belonged in the family tree. 

The loud thud he heard as soon as the door was closed made things dangerously clear.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Can Cas be my dad too? - West asked. Dean was in the middle of drinking his breakfast and when his mouth fell open he bathed on sticky orange juice.

\- No, West... You're your dad's son and cannot be mine as well. - Cas replied with a warm smile and all the patience on Earth.

\- Why not? A lot of kids on my school have two dads, two moms, so why can't I?

His son's innocence was certainly cute, but of course Dean's traitorous brain only came up with images of "what if we were a couple, rated r deluxe edition".

\- So, what do you say, Dean?

\- I do. I mean, sorry! What??

\- Ann had two tickets to the play this Saturday night, but her finals are close and she can't afford the distraction and gave them to me. So,  do you fancy coming?

Of all the words on the English language, why choose that one? He was hard on his pants, have been since Cas brought the kids back from Ann's. She had an early Saturday class and could not afford to be late (again!), so the cousin did her this little favor.

Cas was wearing a simple dark red cotton shirt, but it was a bit tight and Dean noticed some nice muscles, a very fit body indeed, his brown sweatpants loose enough to show a lot of smooth pale skin and a dark happy, very happy, trail... He was barefoot, though. 

Definitely not the kind of person you wanted anywhere near your kids, but they all seemed to love him! His loving eyes and easy smile were irresistible and  Dean surely wouldn't mind having him this close... 

\- You know, we could meet here a couple of hours before the play and have, maybe, dinner?

\- It's a date! - Castiel gets up from his seat, kisses the kids goodbye and returns to Ann, leaving behind a very confused and anxious Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

 

\- But a thought you had a thing for the chick! Not the stoned cousin...

\- I do _NOT_   have a thing for Ann, and most certainly not for her cousin!! I was merely sharing his strange ways, that's all and now shut up and give me the wrench. NO! Sam, fuck. Focus man!! The smaller one.

Dean had given up teaching his brother how to fix that hideous Prius he insisted on driving, so , again, there he was trying to bring that old blue piece of crap back to life. Baby had never given him such problems.

He hasn't drive or got near her since...Lis... Too many memories he wished he didn't have. If only West and Charlie had really been brought by a stork...

After he did all he could, he called it a day and advised his brother to buy a decent thing for what it seemed to be the hundredth time. Such a stubborn kid!

But that ran in the family apparently, because all the signs were there, but he insisted on saying he had no feelings or (naughty) intentions when he said he was looking forward to meet his new acquaintance.

"Stop lying to yourself, Dean!" He could hear Sam's voice crystal clear inside his head when he saw the bitch-face that came with it every time they argued about how Dean was wrong. Damn psychic kid!

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the time arrived he got ready to pick up his date, rephrasing: his **friend** , for their non-romantic dinner and not even-more-so play: Romeo&Juliet in some sort of modern musical.

He's not sure if he was ever paying to see such thing, but since he wasn't he could just shut up about and roll with it.

Ann opened the door with a mischievous grin.

\- Enjoy your night boys and behave! Did you hear me, Castiel?

\- Yes, mom! Jesus... Bye bye, hon. Don't stay up and wait for me, if you know what I mean... You look amazing, Dean. - he said as he turned to face the taller man with a soft smile that definitely did not make Dean's heart melt and legs turn into jelly.

Castiel was in a nice tailored suit, all in black, shirt and tie included. He looked like one of those sexy vampires, but the real vamps, not that sparkling shit all the girls in Ann's age loved, but not her, Thank God!

She only liked the classics and had improved his culture tremendously since he first met her two years ago when he moved up north from Kansas. He would never admit having feelings for her since day one; she was beautiful and smart and smoking-hot, but fourteen years old and he was well aware of what fate people like that had, if they were ever caught...

He shook his head trying to block that line of thoughts and looked at Castiel again, yeah, that one was completely legal, at least on the age issues, he did not want to find out what the other man did just for kicks...

He was glad he was able to do something about his rising erection instead of having to keep his hands for himself. He had already given up on the whole denying his attraction thing and Cas looked like he was up for it as well.

So it was really not much of a surprise when they became all hands on the backseat of the taxi. The driver did not look amused, but who would with two studs sucking each others face? You know what, don't answer that.

They never made it to the theater and ended up on a hideous cheap hotel that charged by the hour. They booked five.

\- Healthy fellas, I see. I like that! - the girl named Bela gave them a wide, supposedly to be sexy, smile and not at all subtly pulled down her shirt, revealing a shinny black and red latex bra.

He would have looked twice at her in any normal day, but not tonight, he was not up for it, no no. He remembered how good it felt to be someone's bitch and could only think about getting his neighbor's dick deep inside him.

He grabbed the keys from the receptionist tiny hands and bolted to the room.

 

Dean was exhausted, painting hard and trying to recover from what it felt like the best orgasm of his life and Castiel hasn't even fucked him yet! This was going to be a hell of a night!!

 

 

When an uncomfortable light reached his eyes he noticed something was not right. Not only it was way past noon, but there was someone moaning next to him and the bed was shaking.

His eyes went wide when he saw what, actually who, Cas was doing.

\- Son of a bitch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly suggest you read chap 2 again if you haven't already. I've added some new crap =)
> 
> .enjoy.
> 
> oh yeah, _implied Wincest_ alert. Do not say you didn't know
> 
>  

 

Dean had a great view of the firm bodies pressed together, Ann had a cute small tattoo on her left butt cheek, even from this distance he could see what it looked like a crown sitting on top of a _C,_  oh man, really? A bit tacky, but cute nonetheless.

He noticed Cas had a matching one, only with an _A_ instead, but last night he hasn't payed attention to the man's rear, he was far more interest on the front side, where all the good stuff were hanging...

For the first time in a very long while he woke up sore, that good kind of sore to wake up with, you know? He didn't know he missed it that much...

A loud moan brought him back to the present and once again he was surprised to see sweet innocent Annie taking all of Cas, and there was a _lot_ to go in, up and down, inside and out and back in again...

He couldn't resist moving closer, as silently as humanly possible, and when he was right behind her he started to lick the the small shiny drops of sweat forming on her lower back.

He sensed her muscles tense a little with the unexpected warm and wet touch. Her taste was actually very sweet...

\- Good morning, sleepy-head. Did you have a good time last night? - her voice was hoarse, like she had a sore throat. Maybe that was exactly it. He knew first hand how much her cousin enjoyed a good rough face-fuck, and God! Castiel was damn good on both ends of the thing...

He wondered if she was just as good and have learnt all from the man holding her already marked body, such a nice shade of purple all around her lower parts...

Without realizing he was moving again, he breached her tight little ass, increasing the speed of the movements and making Castiel squirm with the joy of feeling her squeezing his dick even harder with the added pressure.

She was not a virgin, far from it, but she was still tight like one and her cute small body, almost childlike...

The thought made him freeze suddenly. He quickly slipped away from her and asked as gently as his now rising anger allowed him 

\- Where are my kids? What have you done to them?

\- Relax big boy! They are safe and sound, at home with dear uncle Sam and auntie Jess. A little after 8 in the morning he showed up at your door, so I told him you went out. - She said after dismounting Cas and laying on the bed with a gracious move - I also asked him if he could take care of the kids for a while, I said I had some school project to finish...

\- And he bought that?

\- I might have used some of my special convincing skills... - The look in her eyes screamed filthy.

\- Hahaa, I have some good memories of those. Never could say no to anything she asked after having my brains sucked ou-...

\- What the hell are you talking about, Cas?

\- Annie and I have been doing this for a very long time now, you know...

\- I thought she said you left when she was ten.

\- Yes. Our father caught us at it and threaten to tell her mom about it, mine too, but it's not like she would give a fuck, she never liked any of us anyway... But I couldn't risk Ann to be punished and couldn't stay close without touching her, so I've left.

\- But she was a child! How could you??

\- I'm not that older, you see. I was around fifteen when we started it and she was, like, six? Seven?

 

Yeah, right, because that was enough of a reason. Honestly, how could he?

 

\- Dean, he never forced me to do anything! I've always wanted just as much.

\- And what about your father? Has he... Did he... You know?

\- God, no! That would be just disgusting!!

-Are you even listening to yourself?? And what about this whole cousin crap?

-Well, our mothers indeed are sisters and we've always been like this, but..you can guess not everyone was all right with that...

-No shit, Sherlock! - he got off the bed and started to get dressed. He could see the pain in her eyes, but he just couldn't face her any more.

Hell, he was never forgiving her! She lied to him, exposed his children to a dangerous and unhealthy environment... He noticed Castiel was once again high and could see the mess the coffee table had become, it was crowded with cigarette butts of all sorts and a suspicious looking white powder.

Had Ann done that too? Before Cas came back to her life? While taking care of West and Charlie? 

 

He then headed home and forced his brain to forget all about the light pink house across the street and the two sweet pieces of ass living inside it. He was done!

 

* * *

 

 

 

-You gotta be joking! Half-siblings? And you got to fuck both of them??

\- Really, Sam?  _Really???_  After everything I've just said this is what you come up with? Get. Out. Now!

-Dean! Dude, come on! I'm sorry, is just that..just that...

-Just that what, Sammy? It's no biggie? Not to worry that the chick holding my children and putting them to bed takes her brother's cock every night in the ass? 

Strong hands held him in place and a mouth crushed his.

Dean suddenly stopped breathing. He didn't understand... why was he getting hard? What the fuck was going on?

A disappointed sigh escaped him when it all ceased, and well..maybe it really was no biggie...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visual aid, cuz... yeah
> 
> http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/relationships/album856252/sex-positions-kamasutra-sex-positions-0.html#p28
> 
> http://www.tattoobite.com/a-letter-with-crown-tattoo-on-neck-back/
> 
> http://www.tattoobite.com/c-n-r-letters-crown-tattoo-designs/


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean woke up with his limbs numb. The position was very uncomfortable, but for some reason he just couldn't move.

 

What it felt like two pairs of arms were holding him very tight and after a while he decided that was a good feeling and tried to go back to sleep.

 

A soft feathery touch made him open his eyes and both dark and silver blue were fixed upon him.

 

\- How are you feeling? - she asked almost hesitant.

\- Trapped, but cozy. - he leaned to kiss her and could almost taste her relief.

 

He had stormed inside her house a couple of days later he and Sam... Nope, they agreed that was a mistake and they would never do it again. He was not going think about it, no no. And even if his dick was quickly getting hard..he could just pretend it had to do with the brothers and... Oh fuck!

 

\- I was surprised when you came in, Dean. Thought you said we were bad people and you didn't want to have anything with us. What did he say? "Unhealthy environment"?? - Castiel's voice was calm, but not any less angry, his eyes sparkling with just barely contained fury. 

 

And, shit! Had he really said that out loud? He wasn't thinking straight back them and when he cooled his head enough he had to admit Ann was great with the kids and of course she would never risk them! How could he have even thought something like that??

 

His plan was to go to her and apologize, but the view he was greeted with made him lost his mind.

 

Ann was stark naked, with an odd shapped cigarette pressed firmly between her lips and making a hell of an effort not to drop it over Cas' hair, which she was pulling with some exaggerated strength. He new it was hard for her not to just burst out, moaning with the man's expert tongue deep inside her. Dean remembered the feeling all too well....

 

Cas stopped everything the minute he heard the door open and gave Dean a seductive smile. He moved a bit to the side and offered his place to the newcomer.

 

Dean didn't think twice and picked up right from where Castiel had left. Ann, then tossed the cigarette aside and gave in. Delicate sounds falling out of her, driving Dean crazy with lust.

 

In no time he got rid of his pants and started a brutal pace, not even bothering to check if she was slick enough, but she seemed to enjoy it raw and rough if the bruises on her skin were anything to go by....

 

Castiel whispered filthy praises every time he slammed back home and he was definitely enjoying the view, he came practically untouched by just watching his sister getting lost in so much pleasure. Dean was not that far behind and with a loud groan filled her insides with his seed. He then noticed he was not wearing a condom...he really hoped she was on pills!

 

\- She is, don't worry. I could never stand those rubber demons between us, so I made sure she was always ready for me.

\- I must stop saying this things without meaning them...

\- No doubt about that, big boy! In fact, maybe we should find something to keep it busy... - and without any warning, Ann grabbed him by his hair and made him swallow Cas' now soft dick until it was hard and ready once more. She said she was dying to feel both of them, all at once, inside her. But with no interruptions this time. Dean was 110% on board with that.

 

The rest of the night was a bit unclear and he didn't remember when they reached the bedroom, but the amount of objects sprawled, both on the floor and bed, suggested they had a very good time. Fuck yeah! He was starting to remember now, well, sort of...

 

He had purple bruises on both of his wrists and his back stung, an impressive amount of love bites were now decorating his chest, stomach, thighs... Oh, man! He just hopped none of them was above the collar line; it was already bad enough having to use long sleeves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- What the fuck, man! Where the hell were you? We've got here to take the kids to the movies and knocked like crazy! What the fuck!!

\- I'm sorry, Sam...

\- We had to call the cops to get the door open and make sure you were not lying in a poodle of your own blood, dead on the bathroom floor or whatever...

\- What?? Don't be such a drama queen! I was fine.

\- Fine? _FINE???_ You left two children, with no more than four years old, unattended! They could have gotten hurt, started a fucking fire and burned down the fucking house!! Where the **fuck** were you? And please do not say "with the nanny" or I might just kill you..!

\- Why? You jealous? Of her? Or _me??_

 

The punch almost broke his jaw and without any other word Sam left and Dean was feeling like shit. His brother was right and should have done more than just punching him...

 

He had put his kids in danger! How could he be such an asshole? He was doing everything he swore he wouldn't. He allowed to surface a side of him he decided to shut down when his son was born and did something even worse! He acted just like his father, putting his own selfish needs in front of everything else. Forgetting he was a man and had a family to take care of.

 

No! He refused to become his old man!! The whole Ann-and-Cas thing was a one-time only and he was not letting it ruin his life!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When, and if, he needed the girl ever again to look out for his kids he would text her. He was sure his resolution of keeping his distance would crack and he would jump, head first, on anything she offered him, if he heard the sweet sound of her voice ever again...

 

So he did what what any weak and pathetic coward would do and started to avoid her at all costs. He made sure not to work late and refused all the happy-hours from the office to make sure he was on time to take the kids home back from school.

 

All his female co-workers seemed to love him for that and at any other time he might just take all the advantaged he possibly could from it, if that did not mean needing a baby-sitter service...

 

Maybe he could call Sam and ask if Jess was okay with taking them to the zoo or something, but Sam was not talking to him. He tried to explain himself and say he was sorry, but the younger man just wouldn't listen and said he didn't want to see Dean ever again!

 

But every other night Dean could hear what sounded awfully like an old Prius engine and he hopped Sam would climb down the car and come back to him and act like his brother. Fuck, he needed his baby bro back in his life!

 

So this time he decided to look outside when he heard that sad sound again. It was indeed Sam's car and he was in it, but instead of parking on Dean's front yard, he opened the driver's door and pulled Ann inside, the engine still running.

 

Dean could only imagine what they were doing now Sam moved the car a bit and Dean's view was partially blocked. The engine was finally cut off and he enjoyed the sweet sound of silence!

 

Of course his luck couldn't last and another, even more hideous, sound filled his ears, the car's suspension screamed in agony and soon enough would break. That blue bathtub did not have strength to survive a good pounding like his Impala...

 

His brain shut down when he understood what he was seeing, oh well, what he was listening and...

 

\- What the fuck, Sammy!?

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he noticed a hooded figure approaching the house. Even from this far he could tell it was a woman and that she was holding a suitcase.

 

 - No way! - He had barely reached the first floor when the doorbell rang. And there she was. Lisa fucking Braeden! He immediately looked for the child that could be the only reason for her to be there. When she brought Charlie he asked why she left all those years ago.

 

"You were brute and unrefined..." was what she said. "Even though a sex god; a Neanderthal sex god" Her words, not his!

 

\- I've missed you, Dean - she said before kissing him. It took him a moment, but familiarity made him reciprocate, hands looking for those places he knew so well! He lifted her and loved her on the hall like so many times before.

 

It was much of a surprise when he woke up with her still firmly pressed against him. Her warm skin and overly-developed curves, so different from his Ann... Wrong line of thoughts! Get it together man!

 

She shuffled a bit and ran her hands over his body, but it didn't feel right; too big and harsh... Shit! What was wrong with him? He finally had the love of his life back in his arms, the goddamn mother of his children...he shouldn't be thinking about, much less missing the girl next door. Because that was what she was: a **girl**!

 

A girl strong enough to take two giant cocks at the same time... Hell! Even on the same place! Strong enough to take in all of Sam and strong enough to have three grown-ass men wrapped around her little finger. And what a magical finger that was...

 

\- What? - Lisa's voice managed to effectively woke him up.

\- What what? Didn't say anything...

\- You're babbling about magic fingers. Are you still into that crap? - she chuckled. 

 

He felt embarrassed! He really needed to stop saying shit like that out loud! He could get himself in some serious trouble, given what he does... Did!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Life with Lisa was easy, like vanilla-easy and he could pretend to be happy.

 

In the few times he saw Ann, she would smile at him and tell him she was so glad he got Lisa back! She always looked so honest saying it, that he felt compelled to take the teen in his arms and say she was the one he wanted, and she was the one he thought about every time he came; she and Cas.

 

He would look sad though, when he first saw Dean and Lisa, he was almost crying... But at least none of neighbours knew the Krushnic real family relations and thought there was nothing wrong with their young love... They knew how she fought to get emancipated and they figure she had an abusive family and Cas was like her shinning prince who helped her back on her feet or whatever other crap they filled those gossip-fuckers next door of how they met.

 

Their public displays of affection were constant and kind of a low blow, almost like a siren call and Dean all but wanted to let it kill him!

 

But he and Sam had made a pact. They would resume their lives as brothers and forget everything bad that happened on the previous weeks, so long neither of them had any sort of contact with the teenager. They were both family men with gorgeous wives they loved with all of their hearts. Or at least Sam did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The little wall Dean carefully built in his mind has survived until the day Lisa left again. This time with mutual consent. She said he was not the same any more and most definitely had someone else in his life.

Luckily for him he never did anything stupid like switching names in bed, but Lisa knew him well enough to tell when his mind was elsewhere. She promised not to disappear and come to visit the kids whenever possible now she was living two towns over, having finally found a nice flat with an okay price. She packed her stuff and went to say goodbye to their children.  

 

West didn't remember anything about his mum and Dean could see he never felt comfortable with her. The boy was always asking for Ann and begging his dad to take him to visit 'uncle' Cas.

 

Apparently the man had promised to show them some magic tricks and with that excuse Dean grabbed the kids and knocked on the pink door.

 

He was not ready for what he found.

 

 

Ann answered the door after a very long time. Her eyes were red and watery.

 

\- Babe! What happened? - he put Charlie's bouncer on the couch and let go of West's hand.

\- Oh, Dean! - she didn't say any other word, just held him so tight he couldn't breath any more. But she was crying and sobbing against him, the only thing he could do was to hold her back.

\- Is it Cas? - he whispered in fear.

\- I can't go there alone, Dean. Please don't make me go _there_ alone, please!

\- Shh.. It's okay love, I'm here. Don't worry about anything. I got you now. - silent tears were falling over face, a bitter taste rising on his mouth and a bunch of 'what if' were clouding his mind.

 

What was he thinking? How could he? No...

 

\- Damn it, Cas!

 

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah, Ann Sophie is a slut... 
> 
> And there's nothing wrong about that
> 
> ;)


End file.
